The ink cartridge of the related art that prints a desired image onto paper serving as the print medium (object for printing) utilizes an ink cartridge for an inkjet recording device (hereafter, simply “ink cartridge”) that supplies ink into the ink head. This ink cartridge has a structure that contains an ink container including an ink extracting section and an ink storage section in a box-shaped outer package.
The ink cartridge is preferably easy to attach to and detach from the inkjet printing device, durable against vibrations during shipping as well as the dropping that occurs during shipping and the handling process, and also capable of low-cost manufacture. To meet these needs, the applicants propose an ink cartridge such as disclosed in the following Patent document 1.
As shown in the drawing in FIG. 6, an ink cartridge 200 of the related art is a cuboid-shaped body attachable and detachable horizontally (direction for attaching/detaching operation) relative to the printing device, and contains an outer package 230 that is a long thin outer box made of cardboard, a mating surface 220 that is formed at the opening on one end of the outer package 230 and latches with the cartridge mounting mechanism of the printing device, and a fluid storage container housed in the outer package not shown in the drawing, that includes a dispensing port for dispensing ink in the mating surface 220.
Here, a mating surface 220 is mounted as previously described at the opening on one end of the long and thin outer package 230; and an adhesive sheet body 250 is attached across three surfaces; on the upper surface and an lower surface of the outer package 230, and a mating surface 220, that along with integrating the outer package 230 and mating surface 220 into one piece, also provides a sealed structure at one end of the outer package 230. The other end of the long and thin outer package 230 is also opened during assembly the same as the one end, but has a flap not shown in the drawing folded and assembled into the opening to form a box-shaped outer contour. As partially shown in the drawing, the other open end of the outer package 230 is also formed as a sealed structure by attaching one adhesive sheet body 260 across the three surfaces of the outer package; upper surface, other end side, and lower surface. The long and thin outer package 230 assembled open on both ends is in this way a structure that provides strength to the assembled sections and maintained in an overall box shape by covering both ends with the sheet bodies 250, 260.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-82994